Stupid Notes
by The Next Hermione Granger
Summary: Hermione lost her notes for the Felix Felicius potion, and the exam is in 2 days, and her only suspect is Draco Malfoy.


**A/N: Hello all of you nice people reading this. Here is another story from my brain. Kinda weird, kinda fluffish, but it's all good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. **

**Stupid Notes**

It was two days before the 7th year potions exam and Hermione Granger was running around the Head's common room looking for her notes on the Felix Felicius potion. She was a wreck, for the past two weeks all she had been doing was studying, sleeping, and studying more. Stress was not a strong enough word to describe what she was feeling. What she was feeling was more like stressful anxiety. Malfoy wasn't helping anything either, the lame excuse for a Head Boy couldn't just shut up and leave her alone. Hermione was ready to rip the bushy, brown hair right out of her head.

"Where are those bloody notes!" she yelled in frustration, while throwing papers off of her desk and on to the floor. "Stupid exams, stupid classes, stupid school," she mumbled to herself and throwing in other random things to become stupid.

Malfoy, unbeknownst to Hermione, had walked into the common room and sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. The scene of the proper, never wrong, calm, cool, and collected Head Girl trying to rip her hair out seemed to amuse him for a smirk formed o his face. Malfoy watched Hermione run around the common room looking frantically for her notes, which were conveniently situated in his back pocket.

"Stupid Malfoy, wait, that's it," Hermione cried. "Malfoy must have taken my notes, that stupid prat! When I get my hands on him he'll-"

"I'll what Granger?" Malfoy said interrupting Hermione's rant, and drawing attention to himself on the couch.

Hermione twirled around and saw Malfoy on the couch; complete loathing was seen in her eyes. "You will wish you were never born," she replied deathly quiet.

Malfoy got up from the couch and slowly walked towards the Head Girl. "Well, I'm always up for a challenge," his eyebrows moving suggestively.

"You prat, keep your mind out of the gutter," Hermione spat. "Now where did you put my potions notes?"

"What makes you think I took them Granger?"

"Because you are always taking my stuff just to annoy me! So, give me my notes!"

"Why don't you get them yourself?" Malfoy smirked. "They just so happen to be in my back pocket." _'Damn she's cute when she's angry!'_

"You didn't," Hermione said her eyes wide. Malfoy walked towards her, she stepped back, and then she hit a wall.

Malfoy was right in front of her now, not even 10cm separated them. He bent his head down to whisper in her ear, "I did, so what are you going to do about it? If you want them, get them."

A shiver went up her back; she began thinking about her options. 1) She could get her notes and end up pretty much groping Malfoy's ass, _'A very hot ass though, oh god I did not just think that.' _ Or 2) Forget the notes and fail that part of the exam. _'I definitely need those notes, damn Malfoy for being a prat! Here goes nothing.'_

"Well _Draco _I guess I don't have much choice now do I?" she said into his ear, a smirk on her face, but Malfoy on the other hand looked shocked at how forward she was. Her hand reached around Malfoy in search of his pocket, but to hide her intentions, and to keep Malfoy occupied/ to get blackmail, she lightly kissed him. Surprisingly enough Malfoy kissed back. So as quick as a flash she grabbed her notes, ran to the stairs, and flashed Malfoy a smirk.

"Merlin Draco, you're loosing your edge," Hermione laughed then made the sound like cracking a whip. "It took much longer to get my journal back."

"I am not whipped, and anyway Hermione, I was getting tired of waiting to be able to kiss you," Draco replied a lopsided grin on his face.

"Whatever I still say you're whipped," Hermione chuckled. "Well I'll see you later, I have to go study." Hermione started to walk up the stairs to her room.

"You're just going to leave me?" Draco pouted.

"Seems that way doesn't it?"

"You're not going to get much studying done if I have any say in it," Draco muttered, as he ran up to Hermione, grabbed her around the waist, and put her over his shoulder.

"Draco, put me down!" Hermione cried.

Draco didn't answer; he just walked up the stairs and into his room with Hermione over his shoulder. "Just for that, I'm going to snog you senseless," he told her, she only giggled. So let's just say that not a lot of school work got finished that night. Scratch that, make it no school work got done that night.

**Fin**

**A/N:  Okay here it is, please review, flames will be used to roast marshmallows. **


End file.
